The present invention is directed to a drawer, a drawer frame, or the like, detachably fastened on a pair of guide rails.
There are closets, equipped particularly with a plurality of drawers or hanging frames, where the front sides of the drawers or panels, arranged at the front sides of the drawers, close flush with the front of the closet framework. In another arrangement, the closet framework has a special door covering the front side of the drawers or their panels. In such an arrangement, it is necessary that the drawers are inset into the closet framework in the closed position.